hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vergil vs Akuma
One minute melee. Akuma stands over Shang Tsung's corpse. Suddenly a man white white hair and blue cape came. That was Vergil.Akuma saw him. Akuma:I am Akuma and I will teach you the meaning of pain. The same quote from the 2008 game Street fight IV. Vergil:okay go for broke begin Akuma attacked first rabidly trying to strike Vergil. Vergil simply dodged the blows. He then countered with his own quickly striking him. Akuma kicked Vergil in the face intent on decapitating him.Before Akuma even has a chance Vergil repeadedly slashed Akuma. Vergil then stabs Akuma in his stomache his trusty blade. Akuma spins around and kicks Vergil. Suddenly Akuma blasted a blue energy ball at Vergil. Akuma:Hadouken 50 Vergil didn't react quick enough and was hit with the hadouken. Suddenly Akuma started charging up a purple ball of energy shortly before blasting it. Vergil was hit with the hadouken. Vergil charged at Akuma with lightning fast speed. Akuma was met with a slash to his waist area. Vergil did a lightning quick combo of sword attacks on Akuma. Suddenly Akuma punched him in the face.Akuma than kicked him away. Akuma charged at Vergil. Suddenly Vergil disappeared. 40 Vergil reappered behind Akuma turns out he teleported away. Akuma charged a up a energy ball. This time he set it on fire. Akuma blasted it. Not only was Vergil hit he was also set on fire. Vergil quickly slashed him. Vergil reared his sword back and jabbed Akuma in the gut. Suddenly Akuma's eyes glowed red. 30 as if on cue Akuma did a street fighter combo on Vergil. Vergil jumped into the air and spun around ready slice Akuma in half. Vergil flew toward Akuma's direction and swung his sword. Suddenly Akuma grabbed his sword and pulled it bringing Akuma close to him. Akuma punched Vergil in the face. Vergil teleported on top of Akuma. 20 Vergil slashed Akuma. Akuma started charging up a purple hadouken and blasted it. The Purple Hadouken looked strangely bigger than usual ones. Vergil side stepped dodging it. Akuma spun around and kicked Vergil in the stomache.His foot got sorrounded in energy as Vergil was practically sent flying in the air. Akuma charged up another purple hadouken and fired it at Vergil badly injuring the demon human hybrid.Vergil ran up behind him and knocked him to the ground with his sword. 10 Vergil stabbed him in the stomache with his sword causing blood to pool everywhere. Suddenly he uses the sword to throw Akuma into the air. Vergil rears his sword back ready to perform his finisher on Akuma. He did a lightning fast sword combo on him shortly before knocking him to the ground with a powerfull sword swing. 5 Akuma blasted a hadouken at Vergil. Vergil simply dodged it by jumping in the air. Vergil ran behind Akuma. Vergil stabbed Akuma right in the back. Akuma was paralyzed his back was broken. Vergil split Akuma right in half. K.O.! Akuma's 2 halves lay there. Vergil simply walked away in disapointment. This Melee's winner is Vergil